


Dracos Entscheidung

by FallenMana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Hogwarts, Canon Divergence - Battle of Hogwarts, Do not post on another site, Gen, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Fix-It, Hinted Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenMana/pseuds/FallenMana
Summary: Meine Version von dem was hätte passieren können/sollen, als den Widerstandskämpfern während der Schlacht von Hogwarts Harrys "Leichnam" präsentiert wird und Draco trotzdem zögert, sich seinen Eltern und Voldemort anzuschließen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dracos Entscheidung

**Author's Note:**

> Diesen One-Shot hatte ich ursprünglich 2011 auf fanfiction.net veröffentlicht (dort bin ich Sherry-ShikaLover).
> 
> Warnungen: ein bisschen Fluchen und Benutzung des Cruciatus-Fluches

„Draco…komm her." „Komm schon, Liebling…"

Draco zögerte.

Blass und mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen sah er von Harry Potters leblosem Körper zu seinen Eltern, welche die Hände nach ihm ausgestreckt hatten, ein stummer Versuch, ihn dazu zu bewegen zu ihnen zu kommen.

Er sah wieder zu Harry.

„Draco, komm her."

Draco erschauderte beim Klang der hohen, kalten Stimme.

Er sah in das unmenschliche Gesicht mit den blutroten Augen, welche ihn ohne jede Gefühlsregung anstarrten.

Noch immer bewegte er sich nicht.

Nach einem weiteren Blick auf Harry verengten sich seine Augen entschlossen und er trat vor.

Noch einen Schritt und noch einen, bis er direkt vor Lord Voldemort stand.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror, als Voldemort ihn umarmte.

Er konnte nicht anders, als zu schaudern.

Rasch überwand er die letzten paar Schritte, die ihn noch von seinen Eltern trennten und wurde mit erleichterten Umarmungen empfangen.

Umarmungen, die er nicht erwiderte.

„Draco?", flüsterte seine Mutter. „Was ist los?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Mutter…Vater." „Was-"

Draco wirbelte herum und schrie „Sectumsempra!" Sein Zauberstab war direkt auf Voldemort gerichtet.

Der Fluch verfehlte sein Ziel nur knapp und Schreie waren zu vernehmen, als sich einige der Verteidiger von Hogwarts zur Seite warfen, um nicht getroffen zu werden.

„Draco! Wie kannst du es wagen deinen Meister anzugreifen!", schrie Bellatrix aufgebracht und schien kurz davor, Draco zu töten.

Draco war leichenblass und er zitterte am ganzen Körper, aber die Hand, die seinen Zauberstab hielt, war ruhig.

„Wer hätte das gedacht…der Erbe der Malfoys ist ein Blutsverräter…", sagte Voldemort leise, seine Augen bohrten sich in die Dracos.

„Du hast ihn getötet…! Du hast Potter getötet!" Dracos blasses Gesicht war verzehrt von Trauer und Angst. „Wegen dir ist er tot!"

Sowohl Todesser als auch die Verteidiger Hogwarts verfolgten überrascht und fassungslos - in einigen Fällen sogar entsetzt - die Szene, die sich vor ihnen abspielte.

Keine Seite hätte gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy jemals einen Grund oder den Mut dazu hätte, sich mit Lord Voldemort anzulegen.

„Allerdings. Und dasselbe Schicksal ereilt dich nun für deinen Verrat, Draco. Wirklich eine Schande. Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass du Potential hättest, aber andererseits hätte mich deine Unfähigkeit, Dumbledore zu töten, eines Besseren belehren sollen. Es ist wirklich eine Schande, du hättest überleben und auf der Siegerseite weiterleben können."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, aber irgendwie fand er trotzdem den Mut, um zurück zu schreien „Ich würde lieber sterben, als auf deiner Seite zu bleiben!"

„Es ist wirklich eine Schande das Blut eines Reinblutes zu verschwenden.", murmelte Voldemort. „Crucio!"

Noch nie zuvor hatte er so viel Schmerz verspürt, wie in diesem Augenblick. Draco wand sich auf den kalten Steinen und es kostete ihn all seine Entschlossenheit nicht vor Schmerz zu schreien. Es würde Voldemort nur befriedigen.

Endlich, es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, hörte der Schmerz auf.

Schwer atmend wandte Draco das Gesicht seinem Peiniger zu.

„Nun Draco… bist du zur Vernunft gekommen? Oder brauchst du noch eine Lektion?" Draco antwortete nicht sofort, sondern starrte dieses Gesicht an, welches er mehr hasste und fürchtete als alles andere.

„Du…verdammter…Bastard! Ich werde niemals einem wahnsinnigen Halbblut wie dir dienen!"

Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut. „Du wagst es-"

Er hob seinen Zauberstab, um Draco mit einem weiteren Fluch zu belegen, aber noch bevor er die Worte aussprechen konnte musste er einem roten Lichtstrahl ausweichen.

„DU!"

„Harry!"

„Er lebt! Harry lebt!"

Überzeugt, sich verhört zu haben, drehte Draco sich um und im selben Augenblick ergriff eine Hand seinen Oberarm und zog ihn auf die Füße.

Da war er. Harry Potter. Der Junge, der lebt. Sein Rivale. Am Leben. Seine einzigartigen, smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten voller Entschlossenheit.

„Du…du lebst…", flüsterte Draco und kam sich augenblicklich dafür dumm vor, dass er das Offensichtliche ausgesprochen hatte. Er konnte es nicht glauben.

„Gut beobachtet, Malfoy." Harry grinste.

Merlin, wie er dieses Grinsen hasste. Er hasste es, aber gleichzeitig hatte er es nie so sehr geliebt, wie in diesem Augenblick.

Es bedeutete, dass es noch immer Hoffnung gab.

Dass alles gut werden würde.

Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als wäre es von einer riesigen Last befreit worden und er grinste zurück.

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> Warum verwendet Draco hier Sectumsempra? Weil ich Schwierigkeiten habe, mir einen Draco vorzustellen, der tatsächlich Avada Kedavra verwendet. Und es ist ein Zauber, den Draco mit Harry in Verbindung bringt und daher eine Art Tribut an Harry darstellen soll (außerdem kann ich mich gerade nicht daran erinnern, ob Draco überhaupt mal dabei war, wenn Harry seinen Standardzauber Expelliarmus angewendet hat).


End file.
